Wolf Marauders
Wolf Marauders is the Native Deadly Alliance, the Russian Deadly Alliance and the Original Deadly Alliance as well the the team member of UN-GDI and the Heritages. The pack of Wolfen Prowlers fight the evil Wolfen packs and the Warlords with their cunning stealthy skills of ambush and attack from behind, from under snow pile in the forests to darkest shadows in urban environments. Origins The Early Days Yuko Silverclaw was a young Wolfen acolyte from the Antichthonian Kingdom of Lupusia who was trained by father and cared by his mother. He wanted to be like his father so he sent to academy for Prowler Class. There he met his friends, Kio Redmoon, Zofia Crystalwolf, and Sylvan Bluwolf, during the training. After years of training, Yuko and his friends as teenagers and they were playfully chasing at the snowy river until they were encountered by their rival pack at the near end of the riverside. Then, when they were challenged, Yuko's rage was unleashed as he killed his opponents including the rival pack's leader in cold blood. As his opponents are dead, Yuko accidentally wounded Sylvan and lost control until he regained it. After the incident at the riverside, Yuko was casted out in the woods where he will live there for 10 years and learn his consequences he committed. The Path of Vengeance 10 years have passed and Yuko's life was peaceful but he learned to hunt for his survival as well his part of his own training. All it seemed well until one day, his old friends found him and they informed him that his parents and their parents were killed by unknown Wolfen tribes with strange weapons and the Wolf Pack Wars had begun. Enraged over his parents' death, mostly his mother, Yuko decided to track and hunt down his mother's killers with his friends. For days, they've track down Wolfen hostiles throughout the cold land of Lupusia during the winter and met some of their new friends along the way which Kio have met them before during Yuko's years of exile, Valkon Firepaw, Grawnler and Slade Shadowpaw. However, Yuko's quest for vengeance has been delayed a bit but he had small information he need it to find his mother's killers. However, his revenge would have to wait. At the camp they went, Yuko meets Kio's friends and made a plan to disrupt unknown Wolfen tribes' evil allies with a strategy he made. But, Yuko added his plan by using his unique ambush skills by hiding under the snow pile along the road where they'll going to ambush their convoy and they did. The team of young Wolfen prowlers scavenging for their survival and helping their allies as they've ambushed their convoys and raided their camps while Yuko secretly hunting down his mother's killer's allies and learned from the tattoo from a dead hostile Wolfen tribesman, a tattoo that he remembered something: someone who had committed the terrible crime of killing his fellow tribesman and had been casted out as well his name has forgotten. His vengeance is soften as he learned a little about his mother's killer's identity and continue his scavenging and hunting. During their scavenging, they found a convoy of prisoners on the road to unknown location and raided to the convoy free them before they were taken to the unknown location up north. Among the prisoners they've rescued is the prince of Lupusia who is the target of the unknown Wolfen enemy tribe. To their surprise, Yuko and the pack take the prince to the allied Wolfen tribes' camp where he will be safe. After a month of hunting and fighting and scavenging, Yuko decided go on his own to find his killers in a dangerous place, far away to the north where he discovered the meteor crash site near the unknown hostile Wolfen tribe's strange modern militarized camp; but he discovered more than that: the Wolfenium, a powerful material that it can make weapons more powerful than any material, even they can also build powerful ranged weapons so devastated that it create massacres. As Yuko was about to infiltrate the camp, he was captured by the enemy and taken prison. As Yuko woke up in his cell, chained as he's locked up, and interrogated by them as he learned the shocking identity of his mother's killer and the exiled Wolfen prowler: Gary Darkclaw, also known as "Wolfclaw". Outraged by the shocking truth, Yuko has stabbed to near death as he refused answer his arch-rival's question during the interrogation. As Yuko 'died', he had a vision of his father and told that his mother has left you with this gift: his Aura was passed on to him and regained his strength back as Yuko set out to his destiny: defeat his arch-rival and end the Wolf Pack Wars once and for all with his own pack. Leading the Pack Yuko woke up again and saw his friends, Sylvan and Zofia, were captured by Darkclaw's men. Left without any choice, Yuko was forced to save his friends by revealing the location of Kio's pack and the other allied packs. However, he vowed to end the war, no matter the cost. Yuko was about to escape by distracting the guards, they were rescued by Tenko Moonwolf and they escaped together from the camp but not before they took the Wolfenium and then destroy the camp. And then they were surrounded by Darkclaw's warriors but then they were rescued by the legendary lone Wolfen prowler named Soulwolf, the master of the Prowler Class. After they've escaped from the camp, they rushed to Kio's camp and warn them about the incoming attack as well forging with their new material they acquired. After forging the Wolfenium into their weapons, Yuko is leading the pack as they're going to warn every tribe in Lupusia for incoming battle and prepared their counteroffensive against Darkclaw and his evil packs at the river which it wasn't the location of Kio's camp, it was the location where the incident took place 10 years ago. As Yuko set their trap and ambush ready, they can hear them coming and waiting for the signal to attack. As Darkclaw and his army is near the river, they sprung to attack them on every corner as they've ambushed his elite packs and their allies joined the battle. Yuko and his fellow pack fought the evil allies of Darkclaw with their new sharp blades around their arms and teamwork, using it as their advantage to defeat them and disarmed their deadly weapons. Victory was near as Darkclaw appeared with his Chaos Aura and his remaining hostile prowlers and challenged Yuko and his fellow pack to death. The battle was intense as Yuko and Darkclaw clashed each and then they've reached on the edge of the river until Yuko unleashed his Aura and pushed him off from the cliff. But before that, Yuko learned that he's now a mercenary, hired by the powerful Wolfen warlord who wants to conquer Lupusia. With Darkclaw is defeated and his massive packs are wiped out effectively, Yuko and his pack are heading to the warlord's castle where the prince of Lupusia was born there and breached their defenses as they're going to liberate the kingdom from his short reign of terror and defeat the evil Wolfen warlord by helping the prince and then Yuko and his fellow pack defeated the tyrant once and for all, ending the war effectively. After the Kingdom of Lupusia is freed and peace has been restored, Yuko and his fellow pack are remembered as heroes and they returned to their home in the Lupusian Forests as they are free to roam the kingdom as well to see the world when their adventures have begun. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Yuko was suddenly being teleported by the Fallen Star while he was scavenging and found himself in Siberia, Russia, and he was picked up by the Russian Army and then later he was brought into Germany, escorted by the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, Yuko is reunited with his fellow pack and joined forces with their new allies against the Monarch invaders. After the Monarch's defeat, Yuko and his pack are resided in Siberian wilderness. Team Members Yuko Silverclaw The pack leader of the team who is the descendent of the Wolfen Prowler of the First Alliance. He was trained by his father and then he was sent to the academy where he met his friends. After the incident at the river, Yuko was sentenced to casted out into the forest for 10 years. During his life of being an outcast, he learned to survive by using his father's teaching and life is all seemed well until without warning when the Wolf Pack Wars was broken out and Yuko formed his pack to end the war once and for all. He may be young tough and rough but he has the great heart of a cunning Wolfen warrior. Kio Redmoon The black Wolfen prowler in a red garb who is one of Yuko's childhood friends. A Powerful badass prowler, Kio Redmoon is one of the bravest Wolfen warrior of his tribe and fought many opponents in fierce battles, even non-Wolfen warriors from every Animalia Kingdom. After his tribe was defeated by Darkclaw's packs, Kio and his friends turned to Yuko for help and formed the pack and defeated Darkclaw and his evil allies. Before that, Kio met his new friends and formed his own pack in the time of civil war. Zofia Crystalwolf The female Wolfen who is one of Yuko's childhood friends since the academy. She's highly trained prowler and excellent Rogue Class of the team. After the Wolf Pack Wars have been broken out, Zofia join Kio and Sylvan to find Yuko for help and formed the pack to end the Wolfen warlord's reign of terror. She's gentle, kind, cool, sexy and caring character and she's Yuko's love interest. Sylvan Bluwolf The Wolfen in a light blue garb who is one of Yuko's childhood friend. Sylvan is one of the casualties from the incident at the river where Yuko killed his rival tribesmen in cold blood. Sylvan survived as his wounds are treated and then he returned to his home village after he heard news that Yuko has been casted out for 10 years. After his village was destroyed and his people fled, Sylvan joined Kio and Zofia to find Yuko for help and formed the pack to end the civil war which they did. He's a talented chess player. Valkon Firepaw The Wolfen in black garb with flames is one of Kio's friends from his pack. A cool hotshot warrior, Valkon Firepaw is hailed from the Fire Wolf Pack where he was trained with fire magic and forged into his blades, giving him an incredible firepower. As the Wolf Pack Wars broken out, Valkon joined Kio's pack before he's heading out to find Yuko. Grawnler The Wolfen in dark green garb is one of Kio's friends from his pack. A wild feral warrior, Grawnler was hailed from the Green Paw Pack where he trained with survival and hunting skills, more like a real wolf. As the Wolf Pack Wars broken out, Grawnler was recruited by Kio to be a member of his pack after he was freed to roam in the forest. Slade Shadowpaw The hooded Wolfen prowler is one of Kio's friends from his pack. A calm and steady warrior, Slade was once a secretive member of the shadowy group where he was trained of stealthy skills, using with his blades and crossbow to his advantages for hunting and survival. After his training was complete, Slade was sent to Lupusia to hunt and kill the Wolfen warlord who started the war and there he met Kio before he's going to search Yuko for help. Brock Rockwolf The muscled Wolfen warrior who is one of the few survivors of Yuko's tribe now a member of other allied Wolfen pack. He was trained at the mountains alone where he fought a giant monster with his powerful blades that it can cut off the rock in half; nobody believes that story but he proven them wrong as he became as one of the strongest and powerful Wolfen warrior of the tribe. After he defended his people while helping them, Brock joined the other allied Wolfen pack where he was very suitable for them and then he joined Yuko's pack as one of the powerful warriors in the pack. Dan Bladewulf The Wolfen in a blue leather garb is the military prowler with his sharp blades wrapped around his arms. Trained in the top secret facility, Dan Bladewulf hunts and fights to kill on his target with tactical stealth combat training, unlike any other. After his training mission is complete, he was sent to Lupusia to find and rescue the prince with the help of Yuko and the pack which they did. After the prince is rescued and secured, Dan joined Yuko's pack. Tenko Moonwolf The Wolfen in dark blue ninja garb is the young Ninja-Class Prowler and the master of technology who can hack any system with his modern gadgets. He was trained his masters from the secretive Wolfen ninja clan from Sengoku Empire and sent to Lupusia to gather information about the Wolfenium and assassinate the Wolfen warlord's allies with his deadly ninja blades wrapped around his arms and shurikens. Lupus Soulwolf The legendary Wolfen in a gold-silver garb is the master of Prowler Class. He's the one who trained Yuko's father in the past and fought along side with him against the warlord's army years ago. During the Wolf Pack Wars, Lupus Soulwolf returned from his journey after the king of Lupusia was killed and few tribes were wiped and vowed to restore order in the kingdom which he did as he joined Yuko's pack as his master and mentor. Inspirations * The outfit is modeled after one of the playable characters from Untold Legends: Warrior's Code. Category:Database Category:Russian Deadly Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages